You've Got To Have Art!
You've Got To Have Art! is a 11th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 12 for Aired in 2002 Finally on March 2018 (2001 Version) Part 1 to 31 for Barney's Ready, Set, Create Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!! Clip from You've Got To Have Art! # Barney Theme Song (My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)'s version) (Clip from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Jeff and Emily helps art! (Clip from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from Sweeter Tham Candy! and My Family and Me!) # Barney comes to life (My Family and Me!) (Clip from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Keesha says "Time to leave!". I'll bring some cookies tonight! (Clip and audio from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode)'s version) (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode)) # Barney comes to play (Let's Help Mother Goose!) (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Barney Says Segment (You've Got to Have Art) (Count to 1 to 46!!!) # And remember, I Love You! (Day & Night!'s version) (Clip from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from Day & Night!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Read, Yellow and Blue!) (Clip from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue!) # Barney End Credits (A Little Big Day!'s version) (Clip from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from A Little Big Day!) Audio from You've Got To Have Art! #Barney Theme Song (You've Got to Have Art!'s version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from You've Got To Have Art) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney Says Segment (You've Got to Have Art) (Count to 1 to 46!!!) #And remember, I Love You! (You've Got to Have Art!'s version) ((Clip from The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure and Audio from You've Got to Have Art!) #Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (You've Got To Have Art) (Clip from Once Upon A Fairy Tale and Audio from You've Got To Have Art) #Barney End Credits (You've Got to Have Art!'s version) (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from You've Got To Have Art) BarneydollfromHavingFunwithArts&Crafts!.png LAURA!.png Trivia * Emily wears the same clothes from Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?, I Would Like To Be A Baker and Sharing in the Fun. And a little long hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?. And a short hair. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation